moviestarplanetfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Najdroższe na MSP
Najdroższe rzeczy pewnie nabywa niewielu, jedynie ci, którzy mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli ktoś jest takim "łowcą okazji" może skorzystać z naszego spisu. Poniżej znajdują się wszystkie znane przedmioty, które kosztują przynajmniej 1.000sc. Ostatnio na msp pojawia się wiele rzeczy kosztujących 700sc+. Animacje Riding to Eternity - 1000sc Poodle Bag - 1000sc Pumpkin Magic - 1000sc Lowrider Bounce - 1000sc Dance of Dreams - 1000sc Valleyball Match - 1000sc Classy Entrance - 1000sc Nap Time - 1100sc I'm VIP - 1100sc My Pony and I - 1100sc Bungee Jump! - 1100sc Open for xmas - 1100sc Great ANgle - 1100sc The Nutcracker - 1100sc Cloud Number 9 - 1175sc Glamour Ride - 1200sc Valentine Message - 1200sc Just Married - 1200sc Croc Danger - 1200sc Futuristic Body Scan - 1200sc Obsessive Gaming - 1200sc Like a sorcerer - 1200sc Picnic Joy - 1200sc Boonie Love - 1225sc On The Phone - 1250sc Spy Ride - 1250sc Ejector Seat - 1250sc Not so Lucky - 1250sc Snow Globe - 1450sc Star Entrance - 1500sc Mini Golf Master - 1500sc Jeep's Nice - 1500sc VIP Poster - 1500sc VIP Pose - 1700sc Taxi! - 1900sc Sparkling VIP - 2000s Picture Perfect - 3200sc Paw on You - 1200sc Nerds - 1000sc Rock the catwalk - 1450sc Airport Vip - 1800sc Fire Gown - 2500sc Red Rage - 1500sc Cute 'n' Cool - 1200sc Xmas Ball - 3000sc Chill Out - 1450sc Fancy Blue - 1300sc Bananadrama - 1200sc Sensational White - 1100sc Boys Top - 2200sc Christmas Cool - 1800sc Striped Candy - 1800sc Cotten Candy Cute - 1400sc Marry Me - 3200sc Icy Wedding - 1000sc New Years Sparkles - 2000sc Stay Hot - 1200sc Holiday Classic - 1800sc Unisex Scarf - 1400sc Rock Glitter - 1300sc Evening Gala - 1400sc Party Mini - 1600sc Glittery Night - 1500sc Glorious New Year - 5000sc Party Shimmer - 2000sc Magical Pony Princess - 2200sc Daydreamer - 4000sc Areodynamic - 1000sc Bomber Glam - 1400sc Formal Cute - 1200sc Red silk - 1600sc SIlver Valentine - 4500sc PumP It Up - 1000sc Sweet Friend - 1200sc Blaze IT - 1500sc Sports lover - 1800sc Fish Fab - 1500sc At The Spot - 1600sc Good Fairy's Robe - 1100sc Be The Queen - 1300sc Night Princess - 4200sc Layered gala - 2000sc All Eyes On Me - 1800sc Diva fabulous - 1000sc PomP It Up - 1000sc Sweet Friend - 1200sc Chic Lumber Style - 1100sc Dazzling Diamonds - 1800sc Classy Swim Styl-1200sc Beverly Beauty-1000sc Curise Glamour-1600sc Teddy Cool-1800sc Homemade Design -1000sc Free Soul -1100sc Perfect Theme Wedding - 2000sc Beverly Beauty - 1000 sc Oxford Street - 1650 sc Red Diamond - 1500 sc Little Miss Reindeer - 1050 sc Take A Satnd - 1250 sc Seasonal Wolly - 1000 sc Drip Collection Top - 50000 sc Drip Cap - 35000 sc Rzeczy Ferris Wheel - 1000sc The Big Goal - 1000sc Treasure Box - 1000sc Power Stereo - 1000sc Beauty Sleep - 1000sc Fountain of Dreams - 1100sc Bubble Buddy - 1200sc Xmas Hugs - 1200sc Coffe Table - 1200sc The Luxury Spa - 1200sc Slobber Bulldog - 1200sc Strike A Pose - 1250sc Pear Chair - 1400sc Horse & Carriage - 1500sc Xmas Truck - 1500sc Dancing Skeeletoon - 1500sc Party Animals - 1800sc World Cup Trophy - 2000sc Diamond Skull - 3000sc Love Fountain - 3000sc Drip drip drip... - 40'000sc Galeria Rock the Catwalk - 1450sc.png|Rock the Catwalk Moja ulub animka.jpg|Glamour Ride Airport Vip.png|Airport Vip Sugna.PNG|Z Konkursu The Rebelion Sugna1.PNG|Red Rage Open for xmas.png|Open for xmas Xmas Ball.jpg|Xmas Ball Cute 'n' Cool.jpg|Cute 'n' Cool Chill Out.jpg|Chill Out Fancy Blue.jpg|Fancy Blue Bananadrama.jpg|Bananadrama Sensational White.jpg|Sensational White Boys Top.jpg|Boys Top Christmas Cool.jpg|Christmas Cool Future Aircraft.jpg|Future Aircraft Pear Chair.jpg|Pear Chair Animal Igloo.jpg|Animal Igloo Bubble Buddy.jpg|Bubble Buddy Coffee Table.jpg|Coffee Table The Luxury Spa.jpg|The Luxury Spa Taxi!.jpg|Taxi! naptime.jpg|Nap Time siatlka.jpg|Valleyball Match Mini Golf.jpg|Mini Golf Master Boonies.png|Boonies Sukienka za 1800 sc.png|Girls best friend sukienka za 10 diamonds.png|Forest Queen Suknia za 2000 sc.png|Perfect Theme Wedding Suknia za 9 diamonds.png|Walk the isle! Sukienka za 1100 sc.png|Classy Gala Suknia za 1000 sc.png|Homemade Design Suknia za 10 diamonds.png|Night Sky Dream Suknia za 1900 sc.png|Hostes Glam suknia za 1300 sc.png|Dessert Pearl suknia za 11 diamonds.png|Silk Dream 11.png|Farm Princess NightPrincess1.PNG|Night Princess juy.PNG|Glorious New Year Col.PNG|Drip Collection Top - Najdroższa rzecz na msp od listopada 2017 roku Drip drip drip....PNG|Drip drip drip... Drip Cap.PNG|Drip Cap Zobacz także: Sklepy, Najtańsze na MSP. Ciekawostki * Sukienka Fire Gown była na jesiennym tygodniu unikatów 2017. * Najdroższy boonie kosztuje aż 10000 starcoins. Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Związane z ubraniami Kategoria:Związane z animacjami